1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a winding machine, and particularly to a device for facilitating the winding into rolls of tape such as that used for wrapping the legs of horses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Race horses, polo ponies, and the like require leg wrappings consisting of a long length of material formed into a tape. A problem arises as to the manner in which to wind this tape when same is not in use so as to facilitate storage of the tape, the usual manual winding methods being very time consuming.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,602, issued Apr. 4, 1972 to C. M. Harrington, discloses an electric angle wrapping apparatus having a notched shaft which receives an end of the tape for wrapping same, with the tape being guided by a pair of spaced apart guides mounted on a rod fixed in parallel, spaced relation with respect to the shaft in order to cause the wrap to roll evenly at the edges.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 437,553, issued Sept. 30, 1890 to C. L. Beers, and 3,516,618, issued June 23, 1970 to R. F. Reinke, disclose a bandage winding device using grooved or slotted rotating shafts to retain an end of a bandage strip so as to permit rotation of the shaft to wind the bandage into a roll. Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 458,864, issued Sept. 1, 1891 to M. D. Tibbetts, and 1,359,021, issued Nov. 16, 1920 to T. A. Blair, disclose additional examples of machines instructed for winding strip bandages into rolls.